Status:It's Complicated
by memory's marionette
Summary: As the Cahill clan expands, they need new ways to keep in touch with each other. The answer? Facebook, of course!


A/N: This is modelled after a fic by Annie Sparklecakes called "Narubook". I simply wanted to try it out for myself. The story is not at all meant to be taken seriously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Status: It's Complicated<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord<strong> is awesome. Like totally.

**Amy Cahill** and **Evan Tolliver** are no longer in a relationship.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** writes on Dork-Bot,** Amy's** wall:

"Are you D: ?"

**Amy Cahill** is feeling melancholic.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** does not understand the Dork-Bot's feelings.

**Natalie Kabra** writes on **Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord's** wall:

"Fool."

**Amy Cahill** writes on **Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord's** wall:

"Yes, Dan, I am D:"

**Natalie Kabra** has a terrible feeling that Ian is mentally praising the Lord.

**Ian Kabra** denies it vehemently.

**Natalie Kabra** wonders if they even believe in God.

**Natalie Kabra** writes on **Ian Kabra's** wall:

"Are we atheists?"

**Ian Kabra** will not even bother to answer.

**Natalie Kabra** does not like Facebook because she has to mingle with peasants. But she tolerates it because she is a trendsetter.

**Mark Zuckerberg** is not bothered at all by her comment, rolls around in a huge pile of money in his private chalet in the Alps, and chooses to ignore her.

**Natalie Kabra** does not like being ignored, but **Mark Zuckerberg** is too far away to shoot.

**Jonah Wizard** writes on **Mark Zuckerberg's** wall:

"Yo! Whassup, ma homie?"

**Natalie Kabra** discovers that Ian has a picture of the walking fashion faux pas hidden in some nook and cranny of his room. She is disgusted.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** agrees with **Natalie Kabra**.

**Ian Kabra** does not have any such picture.

**Amy Cahill** does not know whether to be touched or creeped out. In the end, she goes with being touched.

**Nellie Gomez, Pure Awesomesauce** tells **Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** that Amy also has a picture of Ian in her dresser.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** is freaked out.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** hurls.

**Nellie Gomez, Pure Awesomesauce** writes on **Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord's** wall:

"Not on the carpet!"

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** and **Natalie Kabra** have formed **The** **Ian and Amy Separation Front**.

**The Ian and Amy Separation Front** invites all other Facebook users to join the group.

**AMIAN FANS 4 LIFE** organize a global movement.

**The Ian and Amy Separation Front** and **AMIAN FANS 4 LIFE** are attending **EPIC SHOWDOWN**.

**The Ian and Amy Separation Front** backs out first, because it only has two members right now.

**AMIAN FANS 4 LIFE** win the first round of **EPIC SHOWDOWN**. Fangirls all over the world rejoice! :DDDDDDDD

**Saladin, the Cat's Pajamas** joins **The Ian and Amy Separation Front** to get more red snapper. _Mrrrpp._

**Natalie Kabra** wonders why the cat is joining the group but doesn't really care, because **The Ian and Amy Separation Front** now has one more member.

**Ian Kabra** wonders why the blasted cat plagues him online too.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** admits that he is the one pretending to be **Saladin, the Cat's Pajamas** because he is training to be the next James Bond.

**Buffy, Ian Kabra Slayer** also joins **The Ian and Amy Separation Front**. _Woof._

**Ian Kabra** curses at **Buffy, Ian Kabra Slayer** and wonders why all the wretched animals haven't been put to sleep yet.

**Ian Kabra** writes on **Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord's** wall:

"Will you stop impersonating beasts, Daniel?"

**Alistair Oh** admits that he is the one who is pretending to be **Buffy, Ian Kabra Slayer**, because he also secretly wants to be James Bond.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** and **Alistair Oh** share a virtual high five.

**Ian Kabra** ignores **Natalie Kabra **who wants to go shopping.

**Amy Cahill** is not answering **Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** too.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** storms into Amy's room AND IAN AND AMY ARE CHATTING ONLINE!1!1! D:

**Natalie Kabra** echoes his sentiments.

**Isabel Kabra** rejoins the **Cahill Network**.

**Jonah Wizard** quietly disappears without another "Yo!" because the crazy lady scares him.

**Everyone else** goes O.o

**Isabel Kabra** muses on where her husband, **V**, is.

**V** is being evil somewhere.

**Isabel Kabra** does some soul-searching but she finds nothing. She concludes that she doesn't have one.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** writes on **Isabel Kabra's** wall:

"I could have told you that!"

**The Holts** are busy mud-wrestling.

**The Holts** join **The Ian and Amy Separation Front**, just cuz they can.

**The Starlings** are busy inventing a weapon that will change the history of the world.

**Nellie Gomez, Pure Awesomesauce** wants to see the weapon. She likes to see things go _boom_.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** totally agrees with **Nellie Gomez, Pure Awesomesauce**.

**V** does not remember having a Facebook account.

**V** kills **V's PR team.**

**V's PR Team** is dead.

**Everyone else** goes O.o again.

**Isabel Kabra** applauds his decision, because the PR team has always been irritating.

**V **and** Isabel Kabra** form **The Diabolical Duo**.

**The Diabolical Duo** are being evil somewhere.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** has totally forgotten about Dork-Bot and Ian-Brat.

**Amy Cahill** and **Ian Kabra** are in a relationship.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** now remembers Dork-Bot and Ian-Brat.

**Natalie Kabra** and **Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** are hyperventilating out of disgust and shock.

**Hamilton Holt** is having a blast hacking Amy Cahill's account. :DDDDDDDDD

**Mrs. Ian Kabra** joins the **Cahill Network**.

**Mrs. Ian Kabra** writes on her soulmate, **Ian Kabra's** wall:

"I LUV U!1!AMY SUKS!11!"

**The Real Mrs. Ian Kabra** joins the **Cahill Network**.

**The Real Mrs. Ian Kabra** writes on _her_ soulmate, **Ian Kabra's** wall:

"I LUV U MORE!"

**The Real Mrs. Ian Kabra** writes on her soulmate, **Ian Kabra's** wall:

"AND AMY DOS SUCK!"

**Ian Kabra** does not remember marrying all these people and hesortofthinksAmy'samazing.

**Hamilton Holt** is at it again. ;D

**Ian Kabra** really doesn't remember marrying all these people, though. And he reallydoessortofthinkthatAmy'samazing.

**The Ian and Amy Separation Front** write on **Hamilton Holt's** wall:

"HAM! STOP HAMMING!"

**Hamilton Holt** IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME!

**Sinead Starling** wants to say that it was her who hacked **Ian Kabra's** account...but it wasn't. No one did.

**The Ian and Amy Separation Front** NOOOOOO!

**Amy Cahill** now thinks that she and Ian should maybe give theirrelationshipanothershot.

**Amy Cahill** kicks **Mrs. Ian Kabra** and **The Real Mrs. Ian Kabra** out of the **Cahill Network.**

**Ian Kabra** approves.

**The Diabolical Duo** are being evil somewhere.

**The Ian and Amy Separation Front** and **AMIAN FANS 4 LIFE** continue the **EPIC SHOWDOWN**.

**AMIAN FANS 4 LIFE** come out victorious, even though **The Ian and Amy Separation Front** have **Saladin, the Cat's Pajamas** and **Buffy, Ian Kabra Slayer** on their side.

**Amy Cahill** and **Ian Kabra** quietly log out of Facebook.

**The Ian and Amy Separation Front** is in mourning.

**AMIAN FANS 4 LIFE** throw a huge party, and you're invited! \(^o^)/

**Sinead Starling** goes back to help her brothers with the weapon.

**Nellie Gomez, Pure Awesomesauce** and **Hamilton Holt** are invited by **The Starlings** to see things go _boom_.

**Alistair Oh** is making wedding burritos.

**Natalie Kabra** and **Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** dread thinking who it's for.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** follows **Nellie Gomez, Pure Awesomesauce **to watch things go _boom_ to forget about the Dork-Bot and Ian-Brat.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** is :D

**Natalie Kabra** is going to Harrods to drown her sorrows in shopping.

**The Diabolical Duo** are still being evil somewhere.

**Dan Cahill, Ultimate Ninja Lord** is D:

- FIN –


End file.
